dragonelvesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erwachen
Erwachen ist eine von Smiley geschriebene Geschichte, die die Rolle der Drachenelfe Tiphayne im Krieg der Stämme von Licht und Dunkelheit beschreibt. Dementsprechend ist Tiphayne die Protagonstin, andere wichtige Charaktere sind Athene, Kyle und Aurim. Die Namen der Kapitel sind Titel von Songs, die ich mag und passend finde. Klappentext Folgt « Bullet Train » 'Cause I can't stop time you keep blurring in my mind And space is undefined, these tracks left behind We can't stay the same - can't stop this train I can't find the brakes on this bullet train Bei dem Stamm der Erde gibt es einen Tag, an dem alle Normalität begraben wird und alle sich zum Feiern versammeln. Es ist der Tag der Wende, der Tag der Erneuerung, der Tag, an dem die Hüterin Earth ihre enormen magischen Fähigkeiten entfesselt, um die Kälte des Winters zu überwinden und den Frühling in die Welt zu bringen. An diesem Tag versammeln sich alle Erdelfen, die wie wir im Horizonttal leben, in der Halle des gewaltigen Baumes in der Mitte des Tals und feiern. Sie tanzen, singen Lieder, unterhalten sich mit entfernten Bekannten und knüpfen Kontakte – alles in allem, ein Fest eben. Eben so, wie Feste sind. Ich hasse Feste. Als die Sonne – die kalte, bläuliche Wintersonne – an dem Morgen des Erneuerungsfestes aufgeht und die ersten, schwachen Sonnenstrahlen das Blätterdach durchbrechen, ist Athene bereits fort. Gut so. Wahrscheinlich hilft sie wie jedes Jahr bei den Vorbereitungen in der großen Halle am Grund, zwischen den verschlungenen, mehrere Schritt dicken Wurzeln des Baumes, die sich dem weiten Himmel entgegen strecken, wo jeden Jahreswechsel das Fest der Elfen in Eeonien stattfindet. Ich verlasse das Zimmer meiner besten Freundin und trete auf den Flur. Es ist noch dämmrig hier; nur durch ein Fenster am Ende des Ganges fällt mattes Sonnenlicht. Ich trete an die Öffnung in der hölzernen Wand und lehne mich hinaus. Ich habe gehört, dass es weiter im Norden, in den kälteren Regionen der Welt, wo im Winter Schnee fällt und eisiger Wind in die Heime der Elfen fährt, Glas in den Fenstern gibt, doch hier, weit im Süden, wo es selbst in der kalten Jahreszeit nicht viel kälter wird und die Luft dick und stickig ist, ist das keine Notwendigkeit. Obwohl die Sonne gerade erst das grüne Blätterdach über meinem Kopf durchbricht, herrscht tief unter mir am Grund des Tals bereits reges Treiben. Ich erkenne von … gezogene Wagen, mit denen Nahrungsmittel für das Fest zum Ort des Geschehens transportiert werden, und lachende Elfen, die dabei sind, die kunstvoll gepflasterten Straßen festlich zu dekorieren. Durch die Höhe wirken sie winzig. Nicht weit über mir, wo die ersten, mehrere Schritt breiten Äste aus dem gewaltigen Baumstamm spießen, zischen die schillernden Körper von Drachen durch die Luft. Aufgrund der hohen Stellung meiner Familie in der Rangordnung des Erdstammes ist es uns erlaubt, in dem riesigen Baum im Zentrum Eeoniens, wo die Feierlichkeiten stattfinden, zu wohnen. Während ich die Elfen, die hoch über der Stadt auf den Rücken ihrer Drachen durch das Blätterdach sausen, betrachte, überkommt mich Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach der Luft, nach dem Wind in meinem Haar. Sehnsucht nach der Freiheit. Sehnsucht nach Aurim. Ich durchquere den schmalen Flur und werfe einen flüchtigen Blick aus einem spiegelbildlichen Fenster in der anderen Wand, das den Blick auf den Erdboden innerhalb des verschlungenen Wurzelgeflechts freigibt, wo später am Tag die Feier stattfinden wird. Die meisten sind bereits unten – wenn ich mich beeile, kann ich es noch unbemerkt schaffen, abzuhauen. Vorsichtig schiebe ich mich durch die Öffnung am Ende des Flurs, der die Zimmer von Athene und mir verbindet, und sehe mich unauffällig um. Ich höre Schritte auf dem Holz des Baumes, in das die Pfade geschnitten sind, und warte einige Herzschläge ab, bis ich mir sicher bin, dass sich niemand mehr auf dem breiteren Gang befindet. Dann schiebe ich mich geduckt hinaus. Zu meiner Rechten liegt eine weite, durch kunstvoll verzierte Säulen aus dunklem Holz unterbrochene Fensterfront, von der aus man hinab in den Baum sehen kann. Ich drehe mich jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wo ein Gang tiefer in den unausgehöhlten Teil des Baumes hineinführt, und schleiche auf Zehenspitzen über den glatt polierten Holzboden. In dieser Richtung befinden sich die Waffenkammern dieser Ebene, wo ich meinen Bogen vermute. Über die letzten Jahre hinweg haben meine Eltern meine Leidenschaft für das Bogenschießen weitestgehend akzeptiert – mein Vater hat es sogar unterstützt, die Gruppe der Jäger, die jeden Tag auf ihren Drachen ausschwärmt, um Fleisch für die Bevölkerung zu besorgen, gebeten, mich zu unterrichten. Und ich lerne schnell. Aber das war Jahre her und mit jedem verstrichenen Jahreswechsel wurde meine Familie, insbesondere mein Großvater - das momentane Oberhaupt unserer Sippe – immer missbilligender, und vor wenigen Tagen sprach mein Vater mich nun darauf an. Ausgerechnet mein Vater, der sonst immer hinter mir stand, versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich für eine Frau in meiner Position nicht gehört, auf die Jagd zu gehen. Ich balle bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran unwillkürlich die Fäuste. Ich habe demonstriert, gesagt, dass er mir nicht befehlen kann, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe. Es kam zum Streit. Zu einem Streit, den ich verloren habe. Mein Vater hat mir sowohl meinen Bogen als auch meinen Köcher genommen, was mich jedoch nicht davon abgehalten hat, trotzdem auf die Jagd zu gehen. Meine Waffen hatte er wie erwartet in der Waffenkammer versteckt, und solange ich vorsichtig bin fällt es niemandem auf, dass ich diese regelmäßig stehle – nein, ausleihe. Wenn man das überhaupt als „Ausleihen“ bezeichnen kann; schließlich gehört der Bogen ja mir. Und genau diese Waffenkammer ist nun mein Ziel. An diesem Morgen muss ich noch achtsamer sein als sonst: eigentlich habe ich wie meine Schwester in der Großen Halle unter dem Baum zu sein, und jeder hier kennt mich. Dennoch dauert es nicht lange, bis ich den mit Waffen verschiedenster Art angefüllten Raum erreiche – er ist, wie an jedem anderen Tag auch, unbewacht, und ich finde meine Waffen ohne Probleme. Es fühlt sich gut an, endlich meinen Bogen wieder in Händen zu halten; so gut, dass ich einige Sekunden in meiner Position verharre. Dann richte ich mich wieder auf. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit; die Sonne steigt immer höher und ich will es noch ohne große Aufmerksamkeit nach draußen schaffen. Hoch oben, weit über der Stadt, strecken sich die mächtigen, viele Schritt dicken Äste in den Himmel und man ist dem grünen Blätterdach am nächsten. Dort liegt der Ort, an dem die Drachenelfen des hohen Baumes mit ihren Schützlingen, ihren Drachen treffen. Zu dieser Zeit herrscht hier normalerweise reges Treiben. Doch heute, wo alle Elfen der Stadt beschäftigt sind, ist es hier oben so ruhig und verlassen, dass ich die zarte Brise, die in die Blätter des gewaltigen Baumes fährt, hören kann. Ich verharre einen Augenblick und horche mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Ich frage mich, was er wohl erzählt. Ich habe von Elfen gehört, die das Flüstern des Windes verstehen können, doch getroffen habe ich noch keinen von ihnen. Die Anspannung, die mich schon die ganze Zeit über unbewusst begleitet hat, fällt endlich von mir ab, als ich mich gefährlich nah an den Rand des Astes stelle und die Arme ausbreite. Endlich wieder die Höhe, den Wind spüren. Tief unter mir liegt die Stadt, doch kein Laut dringt nach oben; es herrscht beinahe vollkommene Stille. Ich stoße einen hohen, schrillen Pfiff aus, dann lausche ich angestrengt. Keine Reaktion. Ich wiederhole den Ruf, doch erneut bleibt eine Antwort aus. Erneut steigt Anspannung in mir aus, diesmal verbunden mit leiser Angst. Wenn Aurim in der Nähe ist, muss er meine Rufe gehört haben. Ich will gerade zu einem dritten Pfiff ansetzen, als mir plötzlich von hinten die Augen zugehalten werden. Vor Schreck schreie ich beinahe auf; ich schlage um mich, versuche, die Person hinter mir zu treffen. Doch dann ertönt ein raues, freundliches Lachen und ich werde freigegeben. Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Erleichterung wirbele ich herum und stoße den Elf hinter mir grob von mir. „Lorith!“, rufe ich aus. „Was, verdammt noch mal, machst du hier? Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt.“ Loriths Lachen schallt über den luftigen Steg, den der Ast bildet, als er langsam an meine Seite schreitet. „Was haben wir denn da? Jemand in deiner Stellung sollte sich nicht heimlich aus dem Haus schleichen“, bemerkt er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Na und?“, erwidere ich, immer noch leicht gereizt. „Du bist schließlich auch hier oben, anstatt deiner Familie bei den Vorbereitungen für das Fest zu helfen.“ Loriths Vater ist nicht nur der Elf, der die Lebensmittel für das Festessen am späten Abend koordiniert, er organisiert auch die Dekoration in der gesamten Großen Halle. Lorith lacht erneut und ergreift meine erhobenen Hände, ehe er mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückt. Ein angenehmes, wärmendes Kribbeln breitet sich in meiner Bauchgegend aus und ich schließe glücklich die Augen. Lorith und ich sind zwar schon fast ein Jahr ein Paar, aber ich bin bei jedem unserer Treffen noch immer genauso aufgeregt wie am ersten Tag. Und ich habe noch immer die nagende Angst, dass ich eines Morgens aufwache, und bemerke, dass alles nur ein Traum war. „Da haben wir wohl was gemeinsam“, sagt Lorith mit gesenkter Stimme und strahlenden, blauen Augen. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen. „Kommst du mit auf die Jagd?“, frage ich flüsternd. Hinter mir höre ich Flügelschläge und weiß instinktiv, dass es Aurim ist, obwohl es auch Loriths Seidenflüglerin Leith sein könnte. Die beiden Drachen gleichen sich fast bis auf die Schuppe – nur, dass Aurim schneeweiß ist - jedenfalls habe ich mir sagen lassen, dass Schnee diese Farbe hat -, während Leiths Körper einen gräulichen Schimmer hat. Lorith schüttelt den Kopf und in seinem Blick spiegelt sich echtes Bedauern. „Tut mir leid, Tiph.“ Eigentlich heiße ich Tiphayne, aber keiner meiner Freunde spricht mich mit meinem ganzen Namen an. Meine Familie tut es, doch das ist etwas ganz anderes. Wenn sie mich ansprechen, klingt es förmlicher. „Warum nicht?“ Meine Frage ist nicht mehr als ein Wispern. „Den Feierlichkeiten, den Verpflichtungen entfliehen – warum nicht?“ „Im Gegensatz zu dir pflege ich ein gutes Verhältnis zu meiner Familie“, lacht Lorith, wird jedoch schnell wieder ernst. Seine Mutter ist vor wenigen Jahreswechseln an einer rätselhaften, unheilbaren Krankheit verstorben, noch geschwächt durch die Geburt ihres jüngsten Kindes. Lorith ist das drittälteste von vier Kindern; neben seiner vier Jahre alten Schwester hat er noch zwei ältere Brüder, die bereits ausgewachsen sind. Ich seufze unwillkürlich auf, hoffe aber kurz darauf, dass Lorith es nicht gehört hat. Natürlich hat er es doch. Er atmet hörbar aus. „Tiph, meine Familie braucht mich. Ich kann nicht wie du alles … Ich kann nicht wie du sein.“ Ich senke den Blick. Natürlich kann er das nicht. Lorith hat eine Familie, die ihn bedingungslos liebt. Ich habe eine, die mich dazu benutzt, eines Tages den Platz meines Großvaters einzunehmen. Und ich habe Athene. Ich spüre, wie Lorith mir sanft eine meiner dunkelbraunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht streicht, und sehe auf. Ich trage meine Haare generell in einem Zopf zusammengebunden, doch ich schaffe es einfach nie, alle losen Strähnen unterzubringen. „Tiph, ich …“ Lorith verstummt mitten im Satz. Er löst sich von mir und dreht mir den Rücken zu. „Ich muss los. Und auch du solltest Aurim nicht zu lange warten lassen.“ Ich kann das leise Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören, aber es heitert mich nicht wie sonst auf. In meinem Inneren herrscht eine tiefe Leere, die nicht zu füllen ist. „Okay“, sage ich mit hohler Stimme. „Okay“, wiederholt er, bewegt sich aber keinen Schritt weiter. Ich nehme das als Zeichen, dass er nichts mehr sagen wird, und wende mich um. Es ist tatsächlich Aurim, der auf einem Ast nicht weiter von mir kauert und mich aus großen, glänzend schwarzen Augen verständnisvoll anblickt. Mein Drache und ich verstehen einander ohne Worte - das war schon vom ersten Moment an so. Ich trete an den Rand des breiten Astes, auf dem Lorith und ich stehen, und nicke Aurim zu. In dem Moment, in dem der schneeweiße Seidenflügler seine langen Schwingen ausbreitet und sich in die Luft erhebt, stoße ich mich ab. Einige Herzschläge segele ich durch die Luft, bin frei, dann falle ich und lande auf Aurims schuppigen Rücken. Ein paar kräftige Flügelschläge, dann sausen wir in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit der Sonne entgegen und meine Sorgen bleiben am Erdboden zurück; nun zählt nur noch der Wind in meinen Haaren und das Gefühl von Aurims starken Körper unter mir. Als ich es wage, einen Blick zurück zu werfen, sehe ich zu meiner Verwunderung, dass Lorith sich umgewandt hat und mir hinterherblickt. Für einen winzigen Augenblick treffen unsere Blicke sich und als ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehe, durchzuckt so tiefer, verzweifelter Schmerz mich, dass ich vergesse, wie man atmet. In unserem Streit ging es um weit mehr als um den heutigen Tag. Lorith setzt sich in Bewegung und tritt zurück ins Innere des Baumes und auch ich wende mich endlich ab. Egal, welche weltbewegenden Unterschiede es zwischen mir und ihm geben mag - nichts wird mich je von Lorith trennen können. Ich liebe ihn mit einer solchen Macht, wie ich es noch nie für eine andere Person empfunden habe. Bis auf Athene. „Wir war die Jagd?“, frage ich Aurim um mich abzulenken. Dieser schweigt einige Augenblicke lang, wie um zu sagen Ist das dein Ernst, Tiph? Dann antwortet er mit dem unverwechselbaren Akzent der Seidenflügler, den er in all den Jahren nicht abgelegt hat: „Gut. Haben viel gefangen.“ „Das ist gut.“ Er weiß, dass ich über die vorherige Unterhaltung nicht reden will. Es gibt nichts darüber zu bereden. Ich rutsche in eine angenehmere Position und ziehe einen weiß und schwarz gefiederten Pfeil aus meinem Köcher und hebe meinen Bogen. Zeit, mich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Zeit, zu vergessen. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:BySmiley Kategorie:Erwachen